El camino del guerrero
by neverdie
Summary: La cuarta guerra por el grial esta a punto de comenzar nuevamente, sin embargo, un pequeño error en el catalizador a traído de nuevo a Gaia al héroe mas impredecible que haya existido, y con su llegada, varias variantes mas serán disparadas, todo por "pura casualidad" espero esta modesta historia sea de su agrado, y no se olviden comentar.
1. prologo

Prologo

Las cartas estaban echadas, y a Naruto no le había tocado para nada una buena mano, aun así ya había logrado lo imposible, le había arrebatado el control de los Biuju a Madara.

Claro que sus heridas no eran pequeñas y a juzgar por el palpitante dolor en varias de ellas, muy posiblemente estas se habían infectado.

-Ya basta de juegos Madara, terminemos esto de una buena vez-

-¿Tan pronto deseas morir?-

Hablo el legendario Uchija quien si bien estaba mucho mejor que su oponente, no había logrado salir bien parado.

-¿Realmente crees que voy a matarte así de simple?, te hare sufrir por todos los problemas que me has causado-

Gruño el mayor con odio, pero no se atrevió a atacar, sabía que aunque su oponente estaba más muerto que vivo, eso solo lo hacía más peligroso.

No hacía falta su Sharingan, para saber que las heridas de Naruto era graves, incluso con un equipo médico competente, y las instalaciones adecuadas, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran casi nulas.

Aun así, Madara no tomaría a la ligera al Uzumaki, no de nuevo.

Calmadamente rodeo a Naruto, tratando de encontrar una mejor posición para el ataque final, sin embargo la sensación de que perdería la cabeza en el momento que estuviese en su rango, no se iba.

-¿Entonces planeas quedarte así dando la vuelta, a un pobre moribundo, porque no tienes lo huevos de atacarlo de frente?-

Se burló el rubio mientras seguía con la mirada a su oponente.

Madara gruño pero no cayó en la provocación, Naruto era un oponente que solo podía poner al mismo nivel que Harishima, un ataque apresurado, una pequeña apertura en su defensa, o simplemente un error, significaría su muerte instantánea.

La idea de dejar que las heridas lo matasen cruzo con fuerza la cabeza del Uchiha, difícilmente habría un equipo de rescate buscándolo, no después de la destrucción que había causado mientras aún tenía en su control el poder de las 9 bestias. Sin embargo su orgullo como guerrero no le dejaba.

Naruto debía morir, pero él no podía permitir que muriese de otra manera que no fuese por su propia mano, cualquier otra muerte, sería una mancha negra en su vida, que lo perseguiría eternamente.

Se paró frente a él, tras haberle dado dos vueltas completas, sin encontrar alguna apertura que lo convenciese.

-Vamos Madara, no me vas a decir que el grandioso Uchiha, tiene miedo de un huérfano herido-

Naruto había lanzado la segunda provocación, no podía permitirse que esta pelea se pospusiera por más tiempo, a cada segundo podía sentir como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

-Supongo que como tú no piensas atacarme, ¿te importa si yo lo hago?-

Madara retrocedió de un salto, el mismo momento que Naruto se puso en posición de ataque, no por miedo, o cobardía, sino por puro impulso de supervivencia. Aun a las puertas del infierno, Ese Uzumaki no dejaba de parecerle aterrador.

-No seas tan presumido, ya lo habrías hecho si pudieses-

-Solo estaba ganando tiempo, para reunir un poco de energía espiritual-

Dijo mientras, su paciencia daba sus frutos, con el modo sabio, la pelea se inclinaba por primera vez a su favor.

Madara vio la verdad en sus palabras, y ataco, no un ataque físico, sino algo aún más arriesgado. Sacrificando su ojo derecho, atrapo a Naruto en el Izanami.

Había sido un movimiento apresurado, pero valido, él no podía permitirse más daño del que ya tenía, incluso con las células de Harishima implantadas en su cuerpo, le costaría semanas poder curarse y al menos otro mes antes de poder pelear al nivel de un kage.

El cuerpo de Naruto se quedó en quieto mientras su mente se movía, era la primera vez que veía una técnica como esa, todo parecía estar en un bucle, uno que se repetía una y otra vez sin ningún sentido.

Madara sonrió y se permitió bajar la guardia, no era la muerte que le hubiese gustado dar al rubio, pero no tenia de otra, ambos habían sido empujados más allá de su límite hace mucho, siendo su propia locura, lo único que les permitía estar de pie.

Grave error.

No hubo bien desaparecido el risengan de su ojo Madara se dio cuenta del engaño, pero ya era tarde, 2 clones lo habían acuchillado con hojas de viento, uno desde atrás otro desde el frente.

-Así que, aun tenías algunos trucos-

Hablo mientras la sangre se escapaba de su boca, este había sido el golpe que hacía falta para derribarle de su pedestal, el dios ninja había caído.

-La verdad, esperaba poder usar esto de otra manera, pero ya no se puede hacer nada-

-Sacrificaste carne, para salvar hueso-el Uchiha comienza a reí-pensar que caería dos veces en el mismo truco-

-Solo he cumplido mi promesa-

-Los Uzumakis y sus estúpidas promesas, incluso matándolos, no les impides cumplirlas…pero no te pongas cómodo, que tú me seguirás de cerca-

Ambos clones solo regresaron a ver a su yo original, quien parecía perdido en el firmamento, difícilmente podrían ayudarle con su energía restante, e incluso si pudiesen hacerlo, no había manera de evitar su muerte.

-Dime algo "Naruto" ¿realmente crees que has salvado este mundo?, ¿tu estilo de vida?, pues déjame decirte que no es así, que toda la sangre derramada en este mundo, no ha hecho nada más que empezar, muy pronto, la gente olvidara tu sacrificio comenzando una nueva guerra, y otra detrás de esa, y pronto el mundo que los dos conocemos desaparecerá, bajo una lluvia de hielo y fuego-

-Mientes-

-No…yo….ya lo he visto….el destino….de…l….mundo ninja es ese….estaba escrito…incluso…..antes….de nuestro nacimiento-

Madara comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre, pero no, el no moría así.

-Chico…..tu propia existencia…podía catalogarse como un error…al igual que la mía….pero has de tener algo en claro…nuestra batalla, no ha terminado-

Hablo mientras sonreía con arrogancia, si Naruto había sido un formidable oponente, uno que lo había superado indudablemente.

"Que quede escrito en la historia, y que aunque la humanidad lo olvide, que la eternidad tenga constancia, aquí, es donde tu: Naruto Uzumaki, me derrotaste" sonrió nuevamente y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, mientras su alma abandonaba su cuerpo revivido, regresando el infierno, lugar del cual jamás debió escapar.

Ambos clones se miraron un momento antes de asentir, y desaparecer en una nube de humo, Naruto había hecho todo cuanto estuviese en sus manos para proteger el mundo, pero eso se había acabado, ahora le tocaba a una nueva generación decidir su futuro.

Una sombra bailaba en la noche.

Saltando de un tejado a otro, de un edificio a otro. Con una agilidad inhumana y pasos apasionados, bañada por la gloriosa luz de la luna.

-Prefiero el poder que otorga la sabiduría, así los sacrificios que provoque estarán justificados-

-Eso solo es una patética manera, de tratar de justificar lo injustificable-

Respondió una segunda sombra quien se encontraba sentada en la orilla de uno de los techos

-Una muy patética por cierto-

-No me importa tu opinión, independientemente de cual sea la razón o mi justificación, solo necesito algo que se oiga bien, así incluso si fallo, habrá quienes simpaticen con mi causa- la sombra solo sonrió mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes, todos afilados como cuchillas.

-Si tú lo dices- se levantó, y mientras dejaba caer un extraño polvo plateado de su mano derecha comenzó a recitar:

/En mi mano derecha, la marca, que guiara mi camino

En mi mano izquierda, la huella, de quienes me rodean

En mi corazón, las cenizas, de mi seres queridos

En mi mente, el conocimiento, que he aprendido

En mis palabras, la fe y convicción, de mis antepasados

Y en mis lágrimas, la pureza, de mis sentimientos/

el polvo que regaba había formado un inmenso circulo en el techo

/Soy el guardián del abismo, aquel que ha vivido tanto el día como la noche.

Por lo cual yo te invoco.

A ti, quien en sus hombros, llevava la esperanza de un mundo moribundo

Y la luz que una vez ilumino el camino de la humanidad.

Ven a mí, y sirve a tu nuevo amo/

El piso comenzó a brillar, y bajo sus pies un inmenso haz de luz se disparo.

Para cuando la cegadora luz se hubo disipado en medio del círculo, una figura emergía

-Parece ser que la invocación ha sido todo un éxito, así que ahora la única pregunta, valida seria….quien de ustedes es mi maestro-


	2. CAP 1: ¿De día o de noche?

La Guerra del Santo Grial.

Un concurso entre siete magos, por el premio final, un grandioso y peligroso premio final.

¿Qué premio Preguntaras?

Pues el Santo Grial, por supuesto.

No es la copa que Jesús bebió en la Última Cena con sus doce apóstoles, pero es lo suficientemente poderosa, como para justificar el nombre, e igualmente destructiva, como para que los magos la teman.

Concede cualquier deseo al propietario, no importa cuán grande, pequeño, inútil, o demente pueda llegar a ser dicho deseo.

Un deseo, libre de reglas, restricciones o demás, una oportunidad para cumplir cualquier oscura ambición, que se encuentre en las profundidades del alma.

Definitivamente no era un objeto cualquiera, pero: ¿era algo digno de su nombre?, ¿la competencia necesaria para obtenerlo?, ¿o toda la sangre que representaba el usarlo?, eso, estaba por descubrirse

Cap 1: ¿De día o de noche?

Emiya Kiritsugu estaba listo. El se había estado preparando para este día por 10 largos años. Planeando sus posibilidades, investigando a los oponentes que sabía tendría, y analizando las posibles situaciones en las que se encontraría con forme avance la guerra, ya que él no podía permitirse ningún fallo. Este era el momento de alcanzar su sueño.

Con paso firme Kiritsugu entro en la iglesia, este sería un buen lugar para invocar a su servant, podía sentir como las fuerzas mágicas chocaban con fuerza, en este espacio reducido.

-No te olvides del catalizador Kirisugu- hablo Iris quien levanto la mística vaina de excalibur, Avalon

Kiritsugu suspiro cansado, la verdad la idea de llamar al rey de los caballeros, y posiblemente uno de los mejores espadachines que el mundo hubiese conocido, no le agradaba, aunque sería un poderoso aliado, quien debido a su código de caballeros no le traicionaría. El mago sentía que le sería imposible relacionarse de forma positiva.

-Me gustaría poder invocar un servat diferente, siento que tendría mejores posibilidades con un tipo Assasin, o un Casper-

-Eso puede ser verdad, pero mi abuelo quiere resultados, y si analizamos las pasadas guerras un servant tipo Saber es la mejor opción…son los Servants más equilibrados-

Respondió con una sonrisa, Iris podía comprender la negativa de su esposo a relacionarse con alguien como Arturo, pero no se lo podía permitir, Kiritugu debía ganar esta guerra, de lo contrario su pequeña hija Illya tendría que participar en la siguiente, y eso era algo que quería evitar.

-Como sea, ponla dentro del circulo, comenzare con la invocación- Hablo reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de su esposa.

-¿No necesitaremos un circulo de invocación superior?, digo es posiblemente el servant tipo Saber más poderoso-

-En este tipo de cosas es innecesario, solo cuenta el catalizador-

Una vez el catalizador estuvo en el centro Kiritsugu cerró los ojos y concentro su Praga, era hora de comenzar, sin embargo y para su desgracia, los recuerdos de su pasado lo asaltaron.

-¿Hay algún problema Kiritsugu?-

-Deseo ganar-Kiritsugu golpeo el circulo con fuerza-no deseo un caballero como servant, deseo alguien quien pueda ganar, deseo alguien quien haya conocido las llamas del infierno y vivido para contarlo-algunas gotas de sangre cayeron y mancharon el circulo.

Iris solo lo abrazo y con ligeras caricias en su cabeza calmo el atormentada alma de su esposo.

-Ya, ya, está bien, tu ganaras, tu serás un héroe, tu cumplirás tu sueño-

-Y tú morirás por eso- completo la nada agradable verdad que él y ella sabían, Iris, su esposa, debía morir para que el grial fuese creado.

-Está bien, está bien, tú crearas un mundo nuevo, uno donde sacrificios como el mío sean innecesarios, ahora continuemos-

Tras ese breve periodo de debilidad Kiritsugu se levanto, aun abatido por los recuerdos, pero continuo, era el momento de recitar el conjuro….pero eso fue imposible, sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, las gotas de sangre que había derramado, habían activado el círculo mágico.

-¿Que está pasando?, ¿un problema con el catalizador?, pero si aun no hemos empezado-

Pero no había tiempo para durar, en la mente del asesino de magos, ahora había una rezo el cual comenzó a recitar, sin poder oponerse.

/Tu cuerpo está hecho de espadas.

Acero en la sangre y fuego en el corazón.

Atravesando infinidad de campos de batalla.

Sin una sola victoria.

Sin una sola derrota.

Desconocido para la muerte.

También para la vida

Ese cuerpo a Forjado un número ilimitado de espadas.

Así pues yo reclamo tu presencia al campo de batallas nuevamente/

La explosión resultante sacudió toda la iglesia, y provoco que parte del techo se colapsase. Iris se había logrado refugiar bajo una mesa, mientras kiritsugi, había sido empujado hacia la entrada por una fuerza más grande de cualquier cosa él hubiese experimentado antes, perdiendo el conocimiento al impactar con la puerta de madera.

-auch auch, auch….hay alguien, por favor respondan- hablo mientras salía de debajo de la mesa-¿Kiritsugi?... ¿alguien?-

Pero nadie respondió, tras salir, y ver el estado en el que había quedado la iglesia, Iris pensó su servant había sido destruido en la explosión, nada más lejos de la verdad.

-Con un demonio, ¿será posible que alguien me invoque alguna vez de una forma normal?- una figura completamente vestida de rojo, salía de entre los escombros-Errr hola, ¿tú eres mi master?-

Iris solo negó al verle salir, claramente no era un caballero, y por sus facciones claramente se podía decir que no era el espíritu heroico que esperaban invocar.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento de mi pregunta, pero ¿en qué año estamos?-

/

Estaba atardeciendo, cuando 2 sacerdotes, junto a un rubio bastante cabreado, llegaron a una antigua, y muy lujosa mansión.

Y es que tras el aparente error en la invocación de su Servant, el par de sacerdotes, habían decidido llamar, informar, y consultar, cuanto cambiaria esto, el plan que ya se tenía.

-Tohosaka….ciertamente no sé quien sean, pero se nota, tienen mucho estilo-hablo el rubio, mientras venía con cierta curiosidad la decoración de la mansión-Hay cosas muy curiosas-

Sujetando la mano del Servant y alejándola de las reliquias-Abstente de tocar nada Assassin, los Tohosaka, son por mucho nuestros mayores beneficiarios desde hace generaciones, y odiaría que nuestra sociedad se perdiese solo porque no puedes mantener quietas tus manos-

-¿Aun estas molesto por lo que le hice a la capilla?-pregunto con burla el Servant mientras sonreía descaradamente-Solo le puso algo de color-

-Abstente de hacer cualquier cosa mientras estas en esta casa….Kirei, encárgate de que Assassin no dañe nada-hablo el mayor mientras se alejaba de la pareja molesto

-Si padre-

-Definitivamente, nunca entenderé a los sacerdotes-se cruza de manos y pies-¿entonces qué? , ¿Esperamos aquí hasta que nos llamen?-señalando unos asientos cerca de ellos

-Sería lo mejor-

Y sin más palabras se sentó en silencio, Assassin le miro molesto, pero le imito.

/

Ya dentro de una habitación especial el sacerdote, se encontraba hablando cara a cara con el actual líder del clan Tohosaka, Tokiomi Tōsaka

-Así que la invocación no fue como se esperaba, pensé que el catalizador que usasteis, sería el más indicado para llamar a Hassan-i Sabbah-

-Nosotros también-le muestra la máscara utilizada-no puedo entender que ha salido mal-

-Supongo investigar eso ahora sería una perdida completa de tiempo… ¿Qué has logrado averiguado algo sobre él?-

Pregunto algo molesto Tokiomi al ver como su plan comenzaba a mostrar fallas antes de iniciar la guerra

Sacando una carpeta-No mucho, según él, su nombre es Naruto Úzumaki-

-No me suena de nada, ¿Risei estás seguro de que ese es su verdadero nombre?-

Viendo la carpeta con cierto miedo-Ya he mandado su nombre a la iglesia, y otras agencias, sin resultado alguno-habré la carpeta-sin embargo, he encontrado algo, extraño-le muestra el contenido a Tokiomi

-¿Que se supone es esto?-ve la carpeta-¿Afganistán?-

-Vera Tokiomi, después de que no recibí ningún resultado por lo de su nombre comencé a pensar que nos había engañado, así que mande también el signo que tenia en su frente - viendo como su escucha no entendía nada-Naruto tenía una placa metálica en su frente cuando fue convocado. Mande una descripción del signo que estaba escrito allí, y….me mandaron esto-depositando la carpeta en la mesa frente a ambos.

Tokiomi se quedó sin palabras, jamás había visto a Risei tan preocupado

-Veamos qué es esto-

-Más que nada son datos-hace un gesto y le muestra una página en específico del archivo-Hace unos 20 años, un grupo de excavación petrolífera encontró una tumba a más de 400 metros de profundidad, en la puerta había una advertencia apocalíptica y este símbolo-le muestra una nueva imagen donde se podía ver la puerta tallada en piedra, con un símbolo en ella-como comprenderá, nadie del equipo presto mucha atención-

-Y abrieron la puerta-imaginándose la estúpida y obvia respuesta a la que llegaron los idiotas a cargo de esa excavación-Ingenuos-

-Si, según las investigaciones, y los relatos de los sobrevivientes, lo que sea que salió de allí, se comió a la mayoría del equipo, debido a que los testigos estaban tan asustados, no podemos decir a ciencia cierta que había allí, algunos de estos relatos hablan de una serpiente gigante, otros de una especie de esqueleto envuelto en llamas negras, otros menos racionales hablan de plantas carnívoras naciendo en medio del desierto, y otras cosas más raras, el punto es que este hecho levanto tantas preocupaciones, que el vaticano mando un grupo de investigación, cuando descendieron a la tumba, descubrieron que está, más que tumba era una especie de prisión-

-¿Y qué más?-

-No hay mucho después de eso, en las paredes hablan de un guerrero en vuelto en llamas que venció a lo que fuese estaba allí, pero debido a que no pudo matarlo, se vio obligado a encerrarlo-le muestra otras imágenes

-¿Así que estás diciendo que este Servant, Naruto Uzumaki podría ser ese guerrero?-pregunto con mucha duda el patriarca de los Tohosaka.

-La verdad lo dudo mucho, sería más creíble si fuese un tipo saber, o al menos si tuviese otra apariencia, pero no, sin embargo allí también se habla de una aldea, la cual sería su hogar, así que posiblemente, él sea parte de esta leyenda-

-El valiente héroe en una esquina, y el infame asesino en otra, suena bien-

Frotándose las manos mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que acabada de averiguar, y empezando a imaginarse las posibilidades que acareaba el disponer de un héroe desconocido, un héroe a la sombra de otro aún mayor.

-Personalmente esto podría ser peligroso, Tokiomi creo que lo mejor sería disponer de este Servant. Hay algo sobre él no me agrada para nada-

-No te preocupes Risei , dile a Kirei que el plan no cambia…..Gilgamesh se encargara de Assassin, y Kirei se encargara de eliminar a los demás Masters, desde las sombras–

El mago no termina de leer toda la información contenida en la carpeta que le pasaron, antes la arroja a la chimenea, los datos de un héroe indeterminado le eran completamente irrelevantes ahora.

-Con Assassin muerto los demás magos bajaran sus defensas y se concentraran en los combates-el sacerdote se levanta-informare a Kirei que el plan no cambia, aunque hay que hacer algo ya que no tendremos las habilidades de Hassan-i Sabbah para respaldarnos-

-Seguramente Kirei siendo mi estudiante y tu hijo, sabrá cumplir con los deberes que se le ha encomendado-

Ambos asienten y dan por terminada esa reunión

/

Era oscuro, oscuro y lúgubre, además de estar lleno de gusanos que gruñen y se arrastran, comiendo todo a su paso.

-Así que contra mi mejor pronostico has sobrevivido...me impresionas "Kariya Matou"-

-No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente viejo decrepito-

Hablo la figura de un hombre, quien emergía de las sombras.

-Pero si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie-rio cruel mente el mayor-¿realmente crees que vas a lograr algo con un cuerpo tan despedazado como el tuyo?-

-Lo dices casi como si lamentases mi estado-

-Ha sido tu negligencia, y el deseo que tienes de proteger a esa pequeña sanguijuela, lo que te ha llevado a ese deplorable estado- el viejo le hizo una señal para que se acerque-pero en todo caso una promesa es una promesa, tú tráeme el grial, y yo perdonare a la pequeña de su bien merecido destino-

Su escucha solo gruño algunas maldiciones, pero al viejo parecía, no importarle

-Toma-le lanza un trozo de madera-este es el catalizador que usaras para la invocación, como comprenderás, en tu estado actual no tienes ni el poder o la capacidad de cualquier master, así que tendrás que invocar a un servant, que supla dichas "deficiencias" tuyas-

-No gracias-le arroja de vuelva el trozo de madera, de tal forma que le impacta con fuerza en la cara-ya he tenido suficiente de tu ayuda, si voy a hacer esto, será a mi manera así que no interfieras Zouken Matou-

El viejo gruño mientras recogía el valioso catalizador que su hijo había rechazado.

-Ya que no te interesa mi ayuda una vez termines la invocación de tu servant, te vas de mi casa- fulmino el viejo a su vástago y se fue.

Kariya nuevamente en soledad, suspiro, no había esperado enfrentarse el viejo tan pronto, pero la sola idea de que aquel lúgubre lugar donde él había estado encerrado por meses, hubiese sido el mismo lugar donde habían encerrado a la pequeña hija de Aoi, lo enfermaba.

-Yo te salvare- Pronuncio a la nada para darse fuerzas, fuerzas que realmente le faltaban

Lentamente y con gran dificultad, comenzó a dibujar el círculo mágico, debido a la falta de materiales, término usando su propia sangre como tinta, y un pequeño amuleto que había conseguido hace un año como catalizador, no estaba seguro si eso bastase para algo, pero ya no había de otra, el no quería pedir la ayuda de Zouken.

-Yo te salvare, yo te salvare, yo te salvare-

Sin mucha fuerza, y casi perdiendo la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre termino el circulo mágico, era hora de recitar el conjuro.

-El conjuro, el conjuro….- su cuerpo término colapsando-a rayos, sabia me olvidaba algo-

La suerte estaba echada, pero incluso si esto significaba su muerte, el no se rendiría sin pelear. Levantando su mano al cielo

/ Nadie te domina

Ningún hombre,

Ningún príncipe,

Ningún dios,

Que es una prueba de edad para quien es inmortal

Que es una prueba de poder para quien desafía a la muerte

Que es una prueba de sabiduría, para quien conoce los secretos del mundo

Yo te convoco a ti, quien a innumerables héroes has llevado gritando al infierno

Ven a mí, sedienta de sangre, y con tu locura descontrolada destruye a mis enemigos/

Y sin más todo se apago, mientras una sombra incluso más oscura que todo lo demás emergía del círculo de sangre.

-Dar tu propia sangre, para crear el ritual adecuado para mi invocación, o master, siento que nos llevaremos muy bien- se para alado de Kariya quien se había desmayado-pero no mueras ahora, no hasta que veas con tus propios ojos, las llamas, y la masacre que voy a desencadenar en este mundo-


	3. CAP 2: Héroes

Cap 2: Héroes

Naruto odiaba, y por muchas razones a los monjes, sacerdotes o curas, en general aquellos que tomaban como escusa para sus acciones su fe en un dios, la razón, simple, nunca encontró en ellos un real motivo o alguna palabra que lo motivase, además de que sus acciones siempre fueron de lo más cobardes que pudiese recordar.

Y eso lo llevaba a su situación actual, emparejado con un par de monjes en una guerra, cuyo premio el realmente necesitaba ganar.

-Mátenme-

Fue su única exclamación mientras descansaba en el interior de una habitación, especialmente destinada para él.

La puerta se abrió y la figura de Kirei ingreso sin permiso-Tenemos ordenes Assasin-

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto, NA. RU. TO, ¿Cómo carajos puedo hacer que lo entiendas?-

-Es de vital importancia que en esta guerra tu identidad quede en la clandestinidad, de lo contrario podría llegar a ser una desventaja-

Naruto solo se froto la cabeza con exasperación, pero finalmente negó, no iba a comenzar una pelea porque a su Master no le daba la gana de memorizarse 3 silabas.

-Bien entonces ¿qué?... ¿cuáles son las ordenes?-

-Sígueme, ya no podemos usar este lugar de escondite-

El sacerdote salió seguido de cerca del rubio, quien no pudo dejar de pasar el hecho que el resto de la casa no estaba como lo recordaba.

-¿Que le paso a este lugar?-

-Como ya dije, no podemos permanecer mas aquí, como la guerra ha comenzado oficialmente este lugar ya no es seguro-

Kirei se paro frente a un auto que estaba aparcado a la entrada, y abrió la puerta para que Assasin entrase, cosa que este no hiso.

-Entra-

-No me gustan esas cosas, son ruidosas, lentas, huelen mal, y si me permites decirlo, yo voy más rápido a pie-

-Es una orden-

-Vale ya que, no te pongas en ese plan-

Naruto ingreso y a regañadientes se acostó en los asientos de atrás, Kirei solo cerró la puerta, se acomodo en el asiento del conductor y arranco.

-Muy bien ya estoy aquí, ahora podrías decirme ¿cual es esta misio tan importante?-

El sacerdote solo se limito a pasarle unos planos que tenia consigo, y repetir lo mismo que su padre, le había dicho dijese

-Necesitamos que entres en la mansión Tohosaka, y ataques al Master de Archer-

Naruto se entretuvo un rato viendo los planos de la mansión, nada realmente interesante, solo algunas fotos, básicamente una idea en general de cómo se supone está estructurada por dentro.

-¿Creí el era un aliado importante para esta guerra?-

-Se nos ha dado nuestras órdenes, no tenemos derecho a cuestionarlas-

-Ni a pensar parece-sin embargo su Master no parecía estar dispuesto a seguir hablando

El viaje continuo sin más palabras, el uno porque no sabía que decir, el otro porque no quería escuchar mas.

Finalmente llegaron a un viejo mirador, justo detrás de la mansión.

-Llegamos ahora cumple tu parte de las ordenes-

Naruto suspiro y salió del carro, aunque la verdad no le gustaba para nada las ordenes, le gustaba menos el lugar escogido para iniciarlas.

-Si teníamos que matar al viejo ese, ¿no podías haberme dejado en otra parte?, este lugar es una pésima elección-

-Son las ordenes que se me han encomendado-Kirei solo levanto su mano, donde un extraño símbolo brillaba en un rojo sangre-Por mi sello de comando te ordeno, ataque la mansión Tohosaka, cumple tus ordenes tal y como se te fueron encomendadas-el brillo desapareció y parte del tatuaje había sido borrado de su mano.

-¿Eso era realmente necesario?-regresa a ver la mansión-chico te equivocaste de profesión, tu serias un excelente remo, pareciese que solo tienes madera por cerebro-

-Aunque te enfrentes a Acher no debes temer, y asegúrate de cumplir tu misión-

-Solo por una duda, ¿tengo que acabar con Archer también, o solo debo limitarme a Colgar la cabeza de Tohosaka de un asta? ¿Deseas que él hasta sea azul por si las dudas? ¿O tal vez quieres qué lleve su cadáver a la iglesia para confirmar su muerte? ¿No has notado que en tus ordenes hay una gran falta de datos importantes?-

Kirei parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver nuevamente sus sellos de comando, pese a que había gastado uno, este no parecía tener ningún efecto en Assasin, quien seguía haciendo comentario inoportunos, en vez de comenzar su misión.

Se preparo para usar un segundo sello, pero la mano de Assasin se lo impidió.

-Vale vale, ya voy, solo no uses mas de esos, es molesto la presión que ejercen en mi cuerpo-

Y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo

/-/-/

Como una sombra más de la noche, corrió por las copas de los arboles, poca importancia tenían las posibles medidas contra intrusos que se hubiesen implementado, el no se contendría para nada.

Mientras corría, pudo contar a al menos 10 seres mágicos, vigilando la mansión, lo cual si se ponía a razonar no tenía mucho sentido, con solo Seis posibles enemigos en esta guerra, algo estaba pasando, algo no cuadraba para nada, ni en la información que el tenia, ni en la información que él había recibido del grial.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando, ya que al acercarse al patio trasero de la mansión, pudo notar una presencia, una arrogante, pomposa, y muy poderosa presencia, que claramente además de no ser humana, le estaba esperando, plenamente confiada de su absoluta victoria.

-¿Así que tú eres Archer?, no pareces tan imponente-haciendo una rápida cadena de sellos con sus manos-Veamos si vales algo- apareció en el techo de la mansión-¿Y donde carajos se supone esta Archer?- pero fue incapaz de continuar cuando 4 lanzas doradas impactaron en su posición causando una gran explosión.

-¿Acaso buscas estar a mi nivel? - un voz altiva y arrogante, hablo con un increíble desprecio –no eres digno de tal derecho, ni mucho menos de ver mi cara, maldito mestizo – termino la frase un guerrero en dorada armadura, pero para su sorpresa, cuando el humo se hubo disipado, en lugar del cadáver que esperaba ver, solo había un tronco-Ehhhh?-

En el tronco se podía ver una imagen pegada, sacándole la lengua. El mestizo se estaba burlando de él, lo iba a pagar. Y muy caro.

-¡Mestizo! Tu….-

Es incapaz de continuar debido a que una poderosa patada, lo había golpeado justo en la boca, con la fuerza suficiente como para lanzarle varios metros hacia su izquierda

-¿No eres demasiado confiado?, digo no me costó nada atravesar tu defensa- Naruto se froto las manos y sonrió-Vamos no seas así, es la primera pelea que tengo en milenios, no me decepciones-

-Maldito mestizo- mientras se limpiaba la sangre-Esta ofensa-cientos de portales de oro se abrieron detrás de Archer, iluminando la noche, como si hubiese amanecido-... Tú...LA PAGARAS-

Archer gruñó con furia apenas contenida. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y nublado por la ira mientras gritaba

El ataque fue abrumador, cientos de miles de armas de todo tipo, tamaño y envergadura, llovieron sobre Naruto a velocidades que el ojo humano no podría seguir, sin embargo, y contra toda lógica, el ataque no causo nada más que solo una gran explosión de humo blanco.

-¡Atacar a un rey es el mayor de los pecados! ¡Atacarme será la causa de la mayor de las penas! ¡Una muerte lenta es demasiado buena para un gusano como tú! ¡Mis tesoros, son con los que desgarrare tu cuerpo, pero no te van a matar! ¡No, ese será para mí un placer y sólo mío! ¡Una vez que localice tu cadáver sangriento voy a infligir torturas sobre ti, ¡estarás rogando por la muerte! ¡Tú agonía será legendaria, tus descendientes sabrán de mi furor, y tus hijos sufrirán por tus pecados! voy a... – pero nuevamente fue incapaz de culminar su discurso, esta vez cuando una hacha dorada, paso a escasos centímetros de su cabeza-Imposible-más por instinto que por acción propia, esquivo lo mortal del ataque saltando hacia atrás, y usando uno de sus brazos como escudo improvisado-Maldito-

-Sabes, algo en tu tono de voz, me está molestando realmente- hablo desde detrás de la cortina de humo-Voy a disfrutar cerrarte esa bocaza que tienes-

El humo se disipo y se pudo observar que, Assasin estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar, rodeado de pergaminos abiertos y con cientos de extrañas escrituras en ellos, además, todas las armas que Archer había lanzado, desaparecieron.

-¿Me has robado?-

Completamente sorprendido, tanto por el hecho de que su ataque no había surtido ningún efecto, como por el hecho que todas sus armas habían desparecido, y él estaba seguro de que estas no habían regresado a su bóveda.

-Soy un pecador- se rio con ironía.

-¡Meztizooooooo!-

/-/-/

Kiritsugu y su esposa, Iris, caminaban desanimados, si bien habían logrado invocar a un servant, el abuelo de Iris no había estado para nada contento con que la invocación fallase.

El había esperado invocar al servant más fuerte tipo saber, en lugar de eso, tenían a un segundo tipo Archer, que si bien no parecía malo, no podía comparársele con el rey Arturo.

-Eh de admitir que ese viejo no se lo toma nada a chiste-

-Archer, me gustaría que tomases esta guerra más enserio, aquí se juegan muchas cosas- Hablo Iris, quien si bien era la más decepcionada por el Servant, algo en ese tipo de cabello blanco y completamente vestido de rojo, no dejaba de parecerle tranquilizante.

Tal vez el no fuese el rey Arturo, pero eso no negaba que la persona parada frente a él, era alguien cuyas proezas lo habían llevado a ocupar un lugar en el trono de los héroes.

-Por mi parte, yo estaría más contento si al menos recordase quien es- Hablo Kiritsugu mientras maldecía mentalmente su momento de debilidad, justo en el momento de la invocación de su Servant, definitivamente ese fue un grave error.

-Hagamos una cosa Master, dejare caer nadie tonelada de piedra y escombros en tu cabeza, si después de eso, aun recuerdas quien eres reconoceré tu queja como valida-

Iris estuvo a punto de reír, pero una rápida mirada de su esposo se lo impidió.

-Como sea, de momento tenemos que prepararnos, para lo que sigue, debido a tus habilidades, me parece que podre moverme con un poco mas de libertad mientras tu cubres a Iris-

-Lo que usted diga Master, pero me parece la guerra ya ha iniciado-

Archer señalo un lugar en el horizonte, donde claramente no se podía ver nada.

-Eres capaz de ver desde aquí, Wow Archer eso sin duda es genial-

Alabo Iris mientras Kiritsugu, solo se concentro

-Podrías darnos más detalles Archer, no todos tenemos semejantes sentidos-

-Es difícil de describirlo a esta distancia, pero pareciese que un Servant, vistiendo una armadura dorada, se encuentra peleando con otro, ambos son rubios y muy rápidos-

-Me importa poco el color de su pelo, puedes decirme algún dato que facilite identificar su verdadera identidad-

-No a esta distancia-Archer solo sonrió y salto hacia al frente, Master iré a ver de más cerca, usted lleve a su esposa al un lugar seguro-

Kiritsugu solo asintió y sujeto a Iris, posiblemente tener a alguien capaz de ver algo al otro lado de la ciudad, sería más ventajoso que un caballero de la mesa redonda.

/-/-/

Naruto estaba feliz, y si bien su enemigo echaba espuma por la boca de la rabia que tenia, eso no le quitaba para nada su felicidad, de hecho incluso le daban más ganas de hacerlo rabiar.

La pelea era intensa, su oponente parecía tener una interminable colección de armas que lanzaba desde sus portales, sin embargo, no podía usar esa habilidad en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Como había quedado en claro que Archer tendría una inmensa ventaja en lucha a distancia, Naruto no le había dejado oportunidad de alejarse, y ahora mismo se encontraba usando espadas, para luchar.

Naruto nunca fue bueno en esgrima, pero tanto tiempo de luchar contra Sasuke, algo le había enseñado.

-Cuando te haya vencido, marcare mi nombre en tus huesos, iras al otro mundo marcado para toda la eternidad, así todos sabrán tus pecados contra mi persona-

-¿Quieres que te recomiende un Psicólogo?, siento que tienes algún tipo de trauma en tu niñez y por eso eres tan agresivo-

Archer rápidamente saco una lanza de uno de sus portales y la uso para golpear a Assasin, sin embargo este esquivo el golpe y usando la abertura que se había formado, golpeo con la espada que le había robado a su enemigo, sin embargo esta arma fue incapaz de dañar la armadura de su dueño.

-Esa Armadura es indudablemente excelente, ese golpe habría bastado para fracturar alguno de los huesos del Susano-

-Deberías tener más respeto cuando uses el nombre de algún dios mestizo-

-¿Dios? ¿Susano?-Naruto salto hacia atrás poniendo varios metros de distancia-La verdad que yo sepa él es solo una deidad vacía, solo una materialización del poder de los Uchihas-

Archer, gruño pero no ataco-Cuanta ignorancia hay que tener para hablar así de un dios, definitivamente eres sin duda el rey de los idiotas-

-Sabes siempre he creído que quien dice idiota a los demás, es el verdadero idiota-

Veinte armas doradas salieron disparadas desde los portales, pero Naruto solo paro el ataque, extendiendo un pergamino como escudo.

-Y el hecho que aun no comprendas que lanzarme armitas, no te servirá es prueba de que no eres muy listo-

-Me siento curioso por saber cuántas armas serás capaz de almacenar en esos pergaminos tuyos, mil, dos mil, tal vez un millón, no importa aun así tendré muchas más, y cuando esos pergaminos estén llenos, tu sufrimiento será legendarios-

-La verdad, no creo tengas suficientes armas para eso, estos pergaminos me los dios Ten Ten así que unos cuantos millones de armas que me lances apenas llenaran uno-

Archer gruño, pero no lanzo más armas, la idea de estarle regalando armas a ese mestizo lo enfermaba hasta la medula.

-En todo caso, parece que este enfrentamiento va para largo, así que déjame presentarme- Naruto se paró de frente y tras dar un par de vueltas a su cabeza, comenzó su auto presentación-nacido de la luna, y bendecido por el fuego, yo soy el único e irrepetible Naruto Uzumaki-

Archer tuvo que no morderse los labios para no reírse de la auto presentación, o del baile que su oponente había interpretado. Claro que eso fue inútil, ya que tras unos segundos de silencio, la risa le gano, y termino sujetando el estomago de la risa.

-Supongo que no fue el efecto deseado….bueno Jiraya nunca hizo una interpretación mejor así que eso está a mi favor- hablo sin parecer ofendido por la risa de su contrincante

Y como si un rayo lo hubiese partido Archer se paro derecho ya sin ganas de reírse-te dije que hablases con respeto cuando te refiriese a alguien superior a ti, como te atreves a pronunciar en vano el nombre del sabio sapo-

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces antes de preguntar

-¿Sera posible que conozcas a mi maestro, pero no a mí?-

-¿Tu maestro?, quien eres mestizo, y di la verdad, el nombre de Naruto no me suena de nada-

Naruto gruño un rato, pero debía continuar, quien sea este tipo, no era normal, tenía la antigüedad suficiente para conocer algo de la leyenda que él llevaba, así que como mínimo debía tener unos 4000 años de antigüedad

-¿Sera posible que te suene el nombre de Madara?-

-El dios de la muerte y desolación, quien trato de hundir al mundo en el sueño entorno al robarle su poder a los dioses-

-Si bien, yo soy su asesino-

Esta declaración cayó como pesas sobre Archer quien tras un momento de reflexión sonrió.

-Admito que casi me la trago, pero eso es imposible-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quien lo asesino fue su hijo, y en castigo eso, un estigma quedo gravado en sus ojos-

-Veo que la historia ha sido manipulada, bueno ya lo esperaba, en todo caso tu nombre para que podamos continuar esta pelea-

-No eres digno de saberlo, pero en agradecimiento por haberme causado tanta gracia con un baile te lo diré…yo soy Gilgamesh, rey absoluto sobre esta tierra mi jardín-

Naruto asintió, con las presentaciones hechas ahora solo quedaba la batalla.

Sin embargo y sin que ninguno de los contendientes lo notase, el Archer rojo había llegado a una posición donde fácilmente podía ver toda la pelea, sin ser detectado.

/-/-/-

Perdonaran la tardanza pero estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas y demás no se olviden comentar


	4. CAP 3: Los dos Archers

Cap 3: Los dos Archers

Rabia, dolor, sangre e ira corrían por la sangre de Naruto, y la fuerza de estos sentimientos aumentaba con cada golpe que descargaba sobre su oponente.

Ningún hombre habría podido ganar a Madara, ningún mortal podía matar aquello que ya estaba muerto, y por eso era que Naruto no era solo un hombre, el había dejado su humanidad ya hace mucho.

"Mas, mas" eran los gritos de éxtasis que el zorro aullaba dentro del alma de Naruto.

Ese había sido el precio de su victoria sobre Madara, y su condena.

Por sus venas ya no corría sangre, en su lugar había fuego, el fuego que alguna vez consumió su hogar, su carne, pertenecía a la mítica criatura causante de dicha masacre, y en sus ojos el demonio habitaba.

Ya no mas Naruto, ya no mas Kiuby; desde aquel fatídico día, ambos eran uno, no 2 almas, no 2 seres diferentes, desde ese día, habían sido un solo ser, nacido de los fragmentos sobrantes de 2 guerreros rotos.

/-/-/-/

Matou Zouken era un depredador, una aberración, que no estaba viva, ni muerta, cuyo único propósito para permanecer en este mundo era obtener el grial, aun no estaba seguro de para que lo quería, pero lo que si sabía era que lo necesitaba, casi tanto como consumir la esencia vital de los pobres habitantes que pululaban ese enfermo poblado, en donde se llevaba a cabo la guerra del grial.

Para él los humanos no eran más que ganado, esperando a servir de alimento, su alimento.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiese sentir emociones, como la dicha, ejm la dicha que sintió el momento donde su patético hijo había llegado arrastrándose a rogar por la vida de la patética niña llamada Sakura, no hubo felicidad por que su hijo volviese, no nada de eso, pero si una dicha enferma, ya que con él a su servicio podía tener cierta diversión al ver como sus patéticos esfuerzos fracasaban, además de ver como su alma se rompía lentamente, en un patético esfuerzo por salvar a la niña. Y claro que si él llegaba a estar cerca de ganar el grial, bien podía matarlo y apoderarse de el grial sin tener que cumplir su palabra.

Si Kariya sería una grande y muy grata fuente de diversión.

Lamentablemente vio su diversión convertirse en miedo, un inmenso terror que lo consumía desde el momento donde su pequeña marioneta había logrado completar su invocación. Aun no estaba seguro de que tipo de catalizador había usado su hijo para la invocación, lo que si estaba seguro es que lo que sea que había invocado, era una abominación para la propia Gaia.

Berserker, bajo su apariencia de una mujer madura de apenas 20 años, muy exótica y sexy cabe decir, era una aberración, el podía sentirlo, cada insecto dentro de el gritaba cual peligrosa podía llegar a ser. Semejante ser no podía habitar el trono de héroes, al menos no como un héroe, ella tenía que ser la reencarnación, de alguna criatura mágica de inmenso poder que tras su muerte le había dado a algún afortunado héroe, su pase a la inmortalidad en las leyendas del hombre.

El viejo mago aun no estaba seguro de cómo debía continuar, estaba claro que Berserker, no era alguien que pudiese ser controlada, menos con solo 3 míseros sellos de comando, indudablemente su hijo había traído de nuevo a Gaia, a un ser que él hubiese preferido se quedase en el mito.

-Que sucede viejo-la mujer se acerco por la espalda y abrazo lentamente al mago asiendo que este temblase-te ves muy tenso-su boca mordió su oreja-que tal un masaje-

Y antes que Zouken pudiese responder, Berserker le había arrancado un brazo, mientras reía histéricamente

-Maldita, devuélveme eso- gruño el mago mientras ponía distancia entre ellos.

Berserk solo vio el brazo, abrió la boca y se lo comió entero

-Lo siento, pero lo necesitaba- la mujer se relamió los labios, casi como si le hubiese encontrado el gusto a lo que acababa de comer-Mi Master no puede proveerme una cantidad apropiada de Praga, así que tendré que buscarla por otros medios-

Zouken tembló, por casi 100 años el había sido el depredador indiscutible, en esta ciudad, así que ahora verse en el papel de presa, le aterraba.

-A..Aléjate…monstruo-a si, esa era una respuesta, cuantas veces el había disfrutado el escuchar esas simples palabras de los labios de sus víctimas, dios si salía vivo de esa, juraba matar a su presas antes de devorarlas.

/-/-/-/

Naruto gruño mientras la espada de oro cortaba su carne, sin embargo eso no le quito la sonrisa, Archer se había equivocado y él lo sabía.

-Comete esta rey de Reyes- exclamo con arrogancia mientras conectaba un potente gancho en el abdomen de su contrincante.

El crujir de la armadura, la exclamación de dolor en esa pomposa y mimada cara, bastaron para arrancarle una maniática sonrisa a Naruto.

-Ya no pareces tan poderoso-

-Cállate mestizo- exclamo mientras daba un salto hacia atrás

Y es que no podía creer lo que había pasado, alguien, un maldito mestizo, un ser indigno de siquiera estar en su presencia, había abollado su armadura, si bien no había recibido daño físico, estaba claro que su armadura no sería capaz de soportar otro golpe similar. Pero lo más molesto era lo más obvio, su armadura no había sido dañada por un noble fantasma o alguna reliquia de incalculable valor, no, su armadura había sido dañada por un miserable puño.

Por unos segundos Archer realmente se planteo el hecho que el hombre frente a él, era el asesino de Madara.

-No, no puedes ser tú, no tienes el carisma, el porte, ni la dignidad que tendría alguien capaz de realizar las proezas que te atribuyes, eres un falso, un mentiroso, y ahora vas a pagar tu osadía-

Y eso fue todo, mestizo o no, indigno o no, Archer no podía seguir soportando la humillación, de sus portales de oro una inmensa cadena salió disparada, a una velocidad, muy superior a cualquier cosa vista antes, atrapo a Assasin, enrollándose en su cuerpo como si estuviese viva.

-Tú no eres un digno adversario, pero en honor a todo lo que me has hecho pasar, solo te torturare hasta que amanezca….agrádese mi compasión- sonrió y se permitió un minuto para relajar sus músculos, la batalla lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero ya era el momento de hacer que el atrevido mestizo comprendiese el atroz error de levantarse contra un rey.

Naruto movió sus manos un poco, estaba firmemente sujetas, y la firmeza de la cadena no podía ser negada, el no podría partirla, incluso empleando toda su fuerza-¿una cadena que atrapa deidades?, excelente elección, dudo que….yo….sea capaz de romperla- cerro sus ojos, y al abrirlos, el ya no estaba en el control de su cuerpo-Pero dime pequeño petulante- la cadena comenzó a corroerse y romperse ante la aterrada mirada del Rey de Reyes-¿realmente crees que esta cadena pueda contener a un demonio?-

-Imposible-

Fue la única frase que El rey de reyes pudo articular al ver a uno de sus mejores Noble Phantom, era destruido como si no fuese más que papel.

-Ahora dime Archer, ¿tú necesitas a tu Master para Mantenerte en esta batalla?-

-A quien le importa ese pobre mago de pacotilla-saca 2 espadas mas de sus portales-No es como si te fuese dejar llegar a él, sin terminar nuestros asuntos-

-Como ya te dije, para mí no hay imposibles- Assasin, se lanzo nuevamente, solo que esta vez usaba unas inmensas garras, en vez de las armas que había robado-veamos quien dura mas-

Y mientras en el exterior de la mansión, ambos Servants peleaban rabiosamente, dentro de esta, una nueva batalla comenzaba.

/-/-/-/

Tokiomi Tōsaka era una persona prudente, planificadora, y como el gran mago que decía ser siempre estaba preparado para lo impredecible, sin embargo, en estos momentos se estaba enfrentando a algo para lo cual realmente no estaba preparado.

Su Servant estaba perdiendo. El gran rey de reyes, el primer ser que gobernó sobre la humanidad, registrado en el mito, estaba retrocediendo en batalla, ante nada más y nada menos que un simple asesino, sin nombre, o leyenda.

Tokiomi se froto la cabeza mientras, continuaba viendo la batalla.

Assasin ya había superado, y por mucho, cualquier predicción, de hecho en estos mismos instantes el mago comenzaba a realmente preocuparse por su vida. Ya que golpe a golpe, arremetida a arremetida, Archer perdía terreno.

Pero sin duda lo que más le aterraba era, que en estos momentos no parecía ser el mismo ser que había visto días atrás, ahora mismo parecía ser más un animal salvaje dándole caza a una presa.

Ya no estaba usando las preciosas armas que le había robado a Archer, en su lugar, ahora atacaba usando unas largas garras. Garras que poco a poco iban rasgando la dorada armadura de Gilgames.

Se pudo escuchar un par de golpes a la puerta que unía al escondite del mago con el resto de la mancion , pero debido a que la mansión entera estaba temblando, los ignoro.

-Assasin, es demasiado poderoso, ¿Por qué semejante héroe a caído en la categoría más débil?-

Una nueva serie de golpes se escucha.

-No, no solo eso, Esta batalla ya se ha extendido demasiado, ¿que pasara si los demás Masters ya se han enterado de la identidad de mi servant?….ahora que recuerdo creo ambos se presentaron antes en mitad del combate ¿verdad?- se rasca la cabeza con desesperación.

Pero antes de que el mago pudiese continuar con su monologo, la puerta fue derribada de una patada

-Perdón si entre tan agresivamente, pero te estabas tardando-Assasin levanto la botella de un antiguo vino-Cosecha del 67-le arranca la tapa y se sirve-perdona tome esto de la cocina no te molesta ¿verdad?, ya varias estaban rotas por la agitación que hay en el techo-levanta la botella contra luz de la habitación mirando el contenido del vino-no está para nada mal ¿quieres?-

-Co… ¿cómo entraste?- el mago regreso a ver la bola de cristal y en efecto la batalla continuaba-¿Cómo? ¿Aquí….. y allá?-

-Soy un Assasin, realmente creíste que no tendría uno o dos trucos mas guardados en la manga- un pequeño terremoto hace que varios de los objetos caigan estrepitosamente-Yo de ti no llamaría a tu servant, si Archer viene, morirás atrapado en la batalla resultante, y si no, mi otro yo te matara persiguiendo a su presa-

-Claramente, he subestimado por completo tus habilidades Assasin, o debería decir Uzumaki Naruto- y allí estaba, nuevamente esa sonrisa confiada y la actitud calmada que lo caracterizaba, al menos en apariencia.

-Lanzar a Archer contra mí, mientras tú te escondías en esta habitación sellada. Tú no solo sabías que te atacaría, sino que además sabias la hora y por donde, afortunadamente parece ser que mi leyenda se perdió en el tiempo hace ya mucho, por lo que no sabes mis habilidades-

-Es una lástima que una leyenda como la tuya tuviese semejante destino, para que alguien pudiese combatir de uno a uno con el rey de los reyes, realmente debes ser algo de qué hablar-

-No hay mucho de qué hablar, de hecho casi nada que contar, es una historia de tantas, mira te la contare, soy un asesino, nací para matar, me entrenaron desde que podía hablar para matar, crecí matando, y cuando pensé podía formar un familia con la mujer que amaba, esta me clavo un puñal en la espalda, entes de arrancarme el corazón para asegurarle a mis superiores que estaba muerto, fin-

-Eso…..suena, un poco…..cruel-

-Ya sabes cómo es la cosa, eres bueno en lo que haces, el mejor, pero para quienes te rodean, no eres diferente a un desastre a punto de ocurrir-sujeta un kunay-Ahora dame una buena razón para no añadirte a mi lista roja-

Levantando su mano para mostrar sus sellos de comando-No estoy tan indefenso-

-Y quedaras atrapado en el fuego cruzado, asumiendo que no te mate antes de que termines de pronunciar la orden-un nuevo terremoto se siente, este mucho más fuerte que el primero-mejor apúrate, o ni siquiera tendré que preocuparme por matarte, Archer se encargara-

Tokiomi Tōsaka barajo sus opciones unos segundos antes de que una obviedad se revelase ante él, Naruto no lo había matado, no porque no pudiese, sino porque él quería ser el ganador, que otra razón para no hacerlo. Seguramente ya comenzaba a sospechar de la alianza que el mantenía con la iglesia.

-Que tal un deseo, el deseo más profundo y anhelado que poseas, algo que desafía la lógica y todo lo demás, ayúdame y tu deseo puede ser cumplido –

-¿El santo grial?-Assasin, rio un poco-La verdad, tengo muchas dudas acerca de que lo que promete sea verdad, más que eso, estoy dudando seriamente, de que valga la pena tanto sacrificio-sujeta nuevamente la botella-si te mato en este instante podría decirle a mi Master que fue cumpliendo las ordenes que el mismo me dio-

-Pero al hacerlo estarías renunciando a tu oportunidad de ganar el grial-El mago pudo ver como una mueca de inconformidad se dibujo en el rostro del rubio-Kirei, no tiene ningún interés en el grial, y su padre, es el juez así que no esperes mucho movimiento por su parte- sacando una botella de vino de debajo de la mesa

-Una alianza con los jueces, no me parece justo-

-Por el contrario ellos solo se aseguran, que el grial llegue a las manos adecuadas, imagina que ese poder llegase a manos de cualquiera, la catástrofe seria legendaria-

-¿Y tus manos son las adecuadas?, porque yo pongo eso en duda- Naruto gruño, pero asintió y se trago todo el contenido de la botella de un solo sorbo-De momento, solo de momento te seguiré el juego, pero si ustedes tratan de jugármela nuevamente- aprieta la botella y esta se rompe.

-Te juro Assasin, que esta solo fue una prueba para poner a prueba los informes que me han llegado de la iglesia, acerca de tu posible identidad-

-¿Informes?-

-Podrás leerlos en otra ocasión-el techo comienza a caer a pedazos-me gustaría para esto antes de que se destruyese mi casa-

-Entonces dile al rubio neurótico que pare, si el detiene las hostilidades yo no tengo razón para continuar las mías-

-Con respecto a eso, de momento es imposible, parece ser que te las arreglado para cabrearle a más no poder, y me gustaría poder mantener una relación positiva, al menos hasta que el grial este en tus manos-

El mentía, Naruto lo sabía, pero aun así la sola idea de poder obtener su deseo, lo atraía cual canción de sirenas.

-Bien, me encargare, pero te advierto traicióname, y me asegurare de demostrarte lo aterradora que puede ser la muerte-se da la vuelta-a algo más, llámame Naruto, nada de Uzumaki o Assasin…NA RU TO-

-Tomo nota-

Y sin más palabras que decir desapareció en una nube de humo blanco, dejando al aterrado mago solo.

/-/-/-/-/

Archer estaba furioso, más que furioso rabioso, el perro mestizo contra el que se estaba enfrentando no solo le había faltado el respeto, no solo le había atacado y herido, sino que para rematar todo, se estaba burlando de él, además de haber robando sus preciosos tesoros, para usarlos contra él.

-Maldito mestizo, para cuando termine contigo, el infierno te parecerá un paraíso-

-Para eso tendrás que atraparme primero-con sus garras atraviesa la dorada armadura, dejando al héroe finalmente expuesto-Y por cómo van las cosas, parece que vas a ceder antes-

-Mestizo pagaras por eso- hablo mientras dejaba caer su ya inútil armadura al piso, esta ya no tenía una posible reparación

Assasin envistió nuevamente, Archer logro parar los ataque de su oponente usando 2 espadas, uno en cada mano. No importaba cuanto odiase admitirlo, su oponente era bueno, lo suficiente como para llevarlo a la desesperación.

-¿Que pasa Archer?, estás perdiendo velocidad-soltó repentinamente mientras empujaba a su oponente hacia el final del techo.

La fuerza y velocidad, de los ataques, comenzaba a abrumarlo, además de que el terreno no estaba su favor, Archer ahora si estaba molesto, el final del techo se acercaba, ¿iba a ser acorralado por ese mestizo?

El choque continuo, hasta que paso, una de las espadas de Archer se partió en 2, oportunidad que Assasin uso para lanzar el ataque final.

-Estás muerto- Grito Assasin mientras se lanzaba a lo que cualquiera consideraría el golpe final.

Archer, escupió un insulto antes de invocar frente a él una poderosa defensa, ya no importaba nada, el maldito perro lo había insultado por última vez, ahora él le demostraría lo que era enfrentarse a un rey, a un verdadero rey.

Las garras de Assasin chocaron contra un escudo azul, y se partieron casi al instante, Archer por su parte, lanzo su espada hacia al frente apuñalando el hombro derecho de su oponente, tan profundo fue el corte, que su brazo fue separado del cuerpo, inmediatamente múltiples armas se clavaron profundamente en su carne, para asegurar que Assasin no podría nuevamente escapar de su merecido castigo.

-No subestimes a un rey. Tu castigo comienza….Ahora-y por tercera vez en la noche, Archer tuvo que callarse, un kunay, se había clavado profundamente en su abdomen, incluso desmembrado, el maldito perro, no parecía conocer la derrota.

La rabia consumió a Archer, y lanzo un nuevo ataque con su espada, atravesando en esta ocasión la cabeza de su oponente, no fue hasta que su arma se había enterrado hasta el mango dentro del cuerpo de su víctima que se dio cuenta de su error, lo había matado, y muerto el, por muy rey que fuese, no podía castigarlo, en su último acto, el maldito mestizo se había burlado una última vez de él.

Así que perdido en su furia, Archer sólo centró su ataque contra el cuerpo sin vida y no se dio cuenta de que Assasin tranquilamente caminaba, saliendo por el frente de la Mansión Tohsaka, llevando con él un puñado pergaminos, dentro de los cuales estaban sellados varias armas de diferentes formas, tamaños, hechas con metales preciosos y decorado con joyas de incalculable valor.

Las mismas armas que Archer tenía con la intención de matarlo en varias ocasiones.

-¡Wow, parece que alguien tiene un mal genio!- silbó, mientras Archer continuó golpeando en el trozo de carne, escupiendo varias amenazas de muerte, tortura y demás-Tal vez debería recomendarle algún psicólogo o algo así...- murmuró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro antes de desaparecer.

/-/-/-/-/

Y mientras la Assasin salía a sus anchas de la mansión. Sin que nadie lo supiese un tercer Servant, observaba con interés.

-Asi que hay otros Servants capases de enfrentar al presumido de uno a uno- el Servant de capucha larga se acuesta y estira perezosamente-Pensé era el único-

-Bueno, no creo haya problema si le Digo a Kirutsugi la identidad de ambos, total, seguro ya todos los demás Masters las saben-se rasca la cabeza nuevamente-Que clase de idiota hace una presentación tan sonsa-

Se sienta, y trata de contactar a su Master mediante la conexión que ambos compartían

-Pudiste ver Master-

-Lamentablemente no tuve oportunidad, requeriré me des todos los detalles posibles si queremos averiguar sus identidades-

-Eso no hace falta-pasan unos segundos donde se podía disfrutar el frio de la noche-Sus identidades son Naruto Uzumaki en la categoría Assasin, y Gilgames rey de Uru, en la clase Archer-

-¿Cómo has averiguado eso?-

-Ambos se presentaron siguiendo el código de caballería-

-Así que hay otro Servant en la categoría Archer, esto podría ser muy problematizo-pasaron unos segundos más, donde Master y Servant analizaban las posibles acciones a tomar-Muy bien Archer…. Retírate por ahora, no creo puedas ser rival para una leyenda como la del rey de Uru-

Archer asintió, pero no se retiro, frente a él, solo estaba Assasin, ¿quién era?, ¿porque era tan fuerte?, no, para Archer era imposible dejar esta oportunidad pasar, si ese Servant podía poner a Gilgemes en aprietos, dejarlo vivir, podría ser un grave error.

Y sin más pensamiento el ataco.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la ciudad buscando alejarse de forma discreta de la mansión, no estaba seguro de las capacidades de rastreo que podía tener su enemigo, pero lo mejor era no ponerla a prueba.

Sin embargo eso fue imposible, no se hubo alejado más de 10 cuadras, cuando una flecha atravesó su hombro derecho.

-Maldición, ¿me rastreo?- Assasin salto una y otra vez buscando cobertura entre los edificios que le rodeaban

-Eres bueno tengo que admitirlo-Archer cargo una nueve flecha y la dejo volar, lo le importaba si no podía ver a su oponente, esta flecha era especial, estaba creada dentro de su realidad de mármol. Lo cual la hacía mortal.

La fecha voló de sus dedos, eludiendo obstáculos y de forma antinatural, contra cualquier lógica golpeo a Assasin, quien se había escondido en las alcantarillas.

-No, tú no eres el-Naruto se saco la flecha del hombro y regreso de un salto a la sima de un edificio-Por un momento me parecieron similares, pero ahora que te analizo tú no eres ese rey de pacotilla contra el que me estaba enfrentando, tu aura, es tranquila, noble, pero indudablemente muy sufrida, sin duda eres alguien que ha perdido mucho en esta vida…muéstrate-se armo con dos kunays, uno en cada mano-Tengamos nuestro duelo-

Saltando para estar frente a Assasin-y quien dijo que quería pelear contigo…solo estoy midiendo las capacidades de mi enemigo-

-O por eso disparaste dos veces-

-¿Quieres un tercer disparo?, el siguiente ira en medio de tus ojos-

Archer sonrió, pero no ataco, con dos disparos había logrado analizar lo suficiente de Assasin, sería un fuerte oponente sin duda, pero él no se interpondría en su objetivo, al menos no de momento.

-Creí solo se podía tener un Servant de cada clase, y estoy bastante seguro que el rubio era del tipo Archer también-Naruto señalo a Archer y sonrió tranquilamente, mientras las heridas que su enemigo habían provocado se sanaban a un paso acelerado

-El que las reglas lo digan, no significa que tenga que ser verdad-

-Es verdad, ahora solo queda el problema de tu nombre, al idiota lo llamare doradito, siento le va al pelo- ambos Servants se ríen-a ti creo que te llamare rojiblanco-

-Ese es un nombre muy ridículo…. ¿no eres muy listo para los nombres verdad?-

-la verdad no se me dan bien…entonces cual sería el nombre que quieres te dé-Assasin abrió los brazos e hizo una reverencia-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el sirviente de las sombras, invocado para esta guerra-

Archer miro un rato antes de responder-Soy el sirviendo del arco invocado para esta guerra, mi nombre es Shiro, pero preferiría me llamases Archer, siento me va mejor-

-Si, es verdad-

Ambos Servants rieron tontamente y sin quitarse el ojo de enzima se alejaron lentamente.

Tras solo unas palabras, unos meros ataques y bloqueos, a ambos les había quedado en claro tres cosas;

Uno: ninguno de los os quería enfrentarse nuevamente siempre que pudiesen evitarlo.

Dos: ninguno de ellos eran espíritus heroicos normales, ambos tenían algo que los hacía especiales y a su propio estilo, únicos.

Y tres y más importante: ambos podían llegar a cumplir sus objetivos sin necesidad de ponerse trabas entre ello, lo cual les alegraba. Porque el momento en que ambos habían estado cerca de pelear, también habían podido sentir como la misma Gaia trataba de borrarlos.

Aterrador


End file.
